imprinted
by cjkel280
Summary: takes place during new moon but jake imprints on angela webber and bella is left alone again, i personally hate weak bella so this one has a back bone and dosent take crap from anyone especially the pack please read and rewiew!
1. Chapter 1

1 The thin mist that was rolling in from the sea blow me felt cool and cleansing to my heated skin. With the thoughts of Edward long behind me, carried away in a distant wind that had long since past. With the fore front on my mind focused on how my latest relationship ended, I couldn't help but think that I was cursed to a life of loneliness and heart ache.

Glancing to my left, I see the old, wet, pieces drift wood that me and Jake used to sit on...but that was before I found out that he turned into a horse sized wolf when he was angry, and before he imprinted on my former best friend Angela Webber. Emphasis on the former. But that was a story for different time and place.

Turning my head to look back out to the rolling waves of First Beach, I can see the huge 'wolves' La Push out of the corner of my eye. Thinking that now was the time to leave, I gracelessly turn on my heels and start to head back to the parking lot. Before I could get more then a few steps on, Sam, th alpha of the pack yelled out "Bella" in that booming and friendly voice of his.

'Just keep walking Bella, just keep walking' I thought to myself as I continued on my beeline toward my truck. With any hope of escaping confrontation escaping me, I look over and see Sam, Jared, and Paul jogging over to me less then six yards away now. I contemplated making a fun for it but with the moist sand and my clumsiness, the odds weren't in my favor. I was pulled from my thought of escape by Sam saying something that tugged at my heart and my tears sting my eyes.

"Emily misses you." with that simple statement, all the memories that I had been trying so hard to keep hidden behind thick walls, came crashing out with a renewed sadness that almost brought me to my knees. Stumbling forward, I reach out my hands and squinted my eyes shut while I waited for the hard impact of the ground that never came, instead, I was caught by a overly hot hand that sent tiny zings of electricity to race across my skin. Slowly opening my eyes, I look up to see Paul starring at me with a goofy gin that made him seem like a escaped mental patient. Dread filled me to the brim, causing me to momentarily forget my sadness over leaving Emily.

Narrowing my eyes, I say "Paul Meraz you better not have imprinted on me!" but knowing the La Push boys, he most likely did.

"Uh...ummm...Bella...uh your pretty," he finally managed to get out. Stuttering buffoon I think to myself.

Rubbing my temples, I feel the start of a migraine and let out a groan as Sam suggests the thin that might just be the end of me, "we need to have a pack meeting." And of course when he says pack, Jake is included...great, just great.

Nodding my head, I follow the giant boys to what I know will be a fun day.

**this is my first fanfiction story i hope that you enjoy it and please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

1 As soon as Emily and Sam's house came into view, I stopped in my tracks. Jake was in there at this very moment, with Angela. Thinking back to when I found out that not only was Jake seeing my best friend behind my back, but that he was also dating my at the time, I felt a rush of anger at the thought of me going out with the worlds two biggest jerks all in the matter of a year, I pushed my self forward, determined to show Jake and Angela that I was okay and that I didn't need them in my life to make me happy even though that was as far from the truth as I could possibly get.

Paul, who was a few steps in front of me, turned around as soon as he noticed that I had stopped walking. "You okay?" he asked in a concerned voice. Waite...concerned? Since was Pail, the worlds biggest a-hole, concerned about the vampire girl? Oh yeah, since he imprinted on me...great!

"Yeah I'm fine, just nervous about seeing Emily again after so long," I lied

"Well don't be, she misses you and dosent blame you for what happened with well with you know who," he finished lamely.

I smiled a little before I replied, "you can say his name Paul, I don't care any more" another lie.

With a heavy sigh and a half smile, he turned back around and continue to walk to the small wolf house.

Before I could stop my self, I started after him in a slow but sure pace and soon found myself standing at the first step that lead to the porch. Great I thought. Taking a deep breath, I pick up my foot and forced it to come back down on the step. After four more times of doing this, I finally made it to the door.

Seeing that it was slightly ajar, I stopped, again, and listened intently to what was going on inside, "why did it have to be HER? Why cant you just deny the imprint and make her stay away? I mean who care she IS the vampire girl after all. Shouldn't we just like ban her from coming to La Push all together. It also dosent help that she's a pale face," Jake's deep voice ranted.

Feeling traitor tears swell up in my eyes, I let out a small whimper that couldn't be heard over the defining animalistic growl that came right before the sound of ripping clothes, breaking furniture.

Going against the little voice in my head that kept telling me to run and hide, I pushed the door open to see something that made my want to scream in terror and do a happy dance.

What I saw was a silver wolf crouched down, and preparing to attack a very scared and white looking Jacob, who's the pale face now? I thought smugly.

Not knowing what else to do in the heat of the moment, I burst out laughing in a hysterical and slightly crazy manner. Clutching at my aching stomach, I look around to see all the wolves plus Emily and Kim staring at me with a 'what the hell' kind of look.

Biting my lip to keep the last of my giggles from escaping, I wiped my eyes and said the only thing that came to mind, "hey"

After a minuet of silence that seemed to stretch on forever, Emily let out a girly, high pitched squeal before running up and almost tackling me to the ground in a bear hug that could rival Emmett's

"Bella! Oh my god! I've missed you sooo much! Why didn't you call me? And just so you know, after I found out about what Jake dd to you, I beat the crap out of him..okay well sam did but-"

I cut her off before smiling and saying "I missed you to Em."

Hmm...I thought, maybe coming here was such a bad idea.

A/N okay so I decided to split the pack meeting in to two chapter and I would like to know if there are any people interested in being my beta also I would like to say that I may not update weekly but I will try my best to thanks for reading and please respond!

** I own nothing but the books**


End file.
